


Burnin' Love

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy Derek, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Stiles is trapped, derek saves him, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles is trapped in a burning building and Derek has to face his fears in order to save the love of his life.





	

Derek was sitting at his desk, waiting for his shift to be over. He was working a double because they were understaffed and he wanted to help the Sheriff out. 

He had about 15 minutes to go when they got a call about a house fire, 1124 Bay Street. Derek tensed, immediately jumping up. That was his old loft where the pack hung out sometimes when they needed a home away from home. 

Derek vaguely called out for the sheriff, mumbling about saving his pack. Derek ran out the door, foregoing the car and instead, running across town to the loft. 

When he got closer, he fought through the smell of ash and burning wood and he could faintly smell someone- Stiles. 

The fire department wasn’t there yet but the flames were spreading. Derek couldn’t hear any other heartbeats in the building, only Stiles’, and it was a panicky one.   
Derek took a deep breath before running into the loft and up the stairs. He pulled open the door to see majority of the room in flames. He felt the flames burn as he ran up the stairs to see Stiles trapped behind a fallen beam. 

Derek imagined that this was how it was for his family- trapped with no way out. He shook the thoughts from his mind before using his strength to grab the beam and throw it to the side. He could already feel the burns healing on his hands when he reached for Stiles, throwing him over his shoulder before running back downstairs. 

Derek maneuvered them both out of the building and seconds after reaching the pavement, the entire building collapsed. 

Derek gently places Stiles down, running his hands over him for any sign of injury. 

“Der I’m-” Stiles croaked out, coughing as the smoke and ash finally had a way out of his lungs. 

Derek was speechless, holding Stiles closely as they waited for the fire department and EMTs to show up. 

Eventually they did and Derek reluctantly handed Stiles over, only doing so because he knew they’d be able to give him the proper medical help he needed.   
After assuring a worried Sheriff that his son would be ok, Derek hopped in the back of the ambulance with Stiles, holding his hand. They were heading to the hospital so Stiles could get a full work-up but he seemed fine. Well as fine as one could be after being trapped in a burning building. 

They got to the hospital and Stiles was taken to a private room, leaving Derek to wait until he was allowed visitors. 

As he sat there, Derek felt the weight of today’s evenings finally hit him. He ran into a burning building for Stiles. Stiles, who he was now realizing was the love of his life. He loved his pack and he would save them all from a burning building but the thought of losing Stiles sent him and his wolf into a frenzy. Derek would have gone crazy if Stiles had died.   
He tried to push away the bad thoughts. Stiles was safe. He made it on time and he was able to save him. 

After calming himself down, Derek leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes as his head rested against the wall. He wasn’t sure how long he was there but after a while a hand came to rest on his arm, waking him up.   
Derek opened his eyes to see the Sheriff standing there, holding out a cup of coffee for Derek. Derek thanked him, sipping from it as the two of them sat there. 

“You ran into a burning building for my son,” John said eventually. 

“Yeah.”

“You know he loves you right?”

“He does?” Derek asked. There was no way Stiles loved him like that. 

“Yeah. You’re all he talks about. Just last week he was pacing around the kitchen, giving himself a pep-talk so he could ask you out on a date.”

Derek just stared, unsure of what to say next. 

“I’ll spare you the overprotective father talk Derek but I know you love him. And when this is all sorted, I hope you two work things out. You’re good for each other. You literally risked your life for his. That’s how I know you’re serious about him,” John said before standing up. 

“I’m going to find Melissa- see if we can go wait in Stiles’ room with him,” John said before walking away. 

They were eventually allowed back, both grabbing chairs and sitting by Stiles’ bedside.   
“He’s fine,” Melissa started. “Lungs look clean and he doesn’t have any burns on him. He’s just emotionally overwhelmed and he worked himself into a pretty bad panic attack so we gave him something to help him sleep. He should be good to go in the morning.”

Derek nodded and sat back, preparing himself for a night of sleeping in a small, plastic chair. 

When Derek woke up, someone was running their hands through his hair. he slowly opened his eyes to see Stiles smiling down at him. 

“Hi,” Stiles said. 

“You’re okay,” Derek breathed out. 

“Yeah I am. I don’t know what the hell you were thinking, running into a burning building like that for me. Considering your past, I don’t know how you even did it. But thank you Derek. Thank you for literally saving my life, again.”

Derek sat up, fiddling with his hands. 

“I couldn’t let the love of my life die in a fire now could I? I’ve lost too many people to a house fire before, I couldn’t stand to lose one more. Especially when he’s the most important person in my life.” Derek was shocked at the love confession tumbling out of his mouth but the bright smile on Stiles’ face was worth it. 

“Love of your- you, I - what?”

“Love of my life,” Derek said again. 

“I was at the loft because I needed to think. I wanted to ask you out on a date and I was out of ideas on how to do it so I thought a change of scenery would help. Turns out that wasn’t the best idea huh?” Stiles joked. “Did they find out what started the fire?”

Derek nodded. “Faulty wire. My fault considering I technically own the building and I was supposed to keep it up to code.” Derek almost broke down when he heard that, realizing it was his fault Stiles almost died.   
“Hey none of that. It wasn’t your fault. No one lives there and we barely use the place anymore. You couldn’t have known. It’s ok Derek, really.”

They sat in silence for a little while longer before Stiles spoke up again. 

“So, I think now would be a good time to tell you that you are the love of my life too.”

Derek felt himself smiling and for once, everything felt ok. He had the love of his life next to him, albeit in a hospital bed, and he was happy. Maybe he and Stiles would be alright after all, as long as there were no more house fires in their future.


End file.
